The Royal Hunt
by lilEminem
Summary: Iggy's transpoter sucked the Koopaling's in, sending them to different places. Now it's up to Ludwig and Wendy to find them. Old story, poorly written. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Revised this story;_

_Tell me what you think!_

_R&R_

**OoOoO**

Iggy's eyes sparkled as he finished the last few touches on his new invention. He giggled and backed away from it.

"Finished!" Iggy yelled jumping in the air and giggling insanely again. Larry looked at the contraption curiously. Throughout the entire month Iggy had been creating it, he had keep it's function a secret.

"So...what is it?" Larry asked tilting his head trying to figure out what Iggy had been working on for so long.

"Why, it's a transportation machine my silly little brother!" Iggy laughed insanely. Roy then walked by the room, but stopped when he heard the laugh. Roy entered the room and raised an eyebrow at them from behind his sunglasses.

"Da hell?" Roy muttered, walking up to his younger brothers.

"Hello my violent older brother!" Iggy said with an insane smile. Shaking his head, Roy strolled over to the large metal box and poked the side of it with his claw. "CAREFUL!" Iggy screamed. Morton and Jr. burst into the room.

"What happened! Did something blow up? Is something wrong? Is anyone hurt? Is Roy hurt? That would be funny if Roy was hurt! Why are you giving me that look Roy? What are you doing Roy? Stay away from me Roy! AGHHH!" Morton screamed when Roy whacked him over the head.

"Shut it!" Roy shouted. Just then Lemmy rolled in and fell face first into the floor. Everyone just stared at him. He jumped up and hopped right back on his ball.

"Hello everyone!" He said sticking his tongue out and standing on one foot.

"Hey freak." Roy said before pushing him roughly off his ball and onto the floor.

"Owwww!" Lemmy yelped. He jumped back onto his ball and he kicked Roy in the face. "Take that you big bully!" Lemmy screamed in triumph. Roy growled and punched Lemmy into the machine Iggy was working on.

"No!" Iggy yelled, reaching out to his invention. A bright light erupted from the machine and engulfed everyone in the room. Everyone screamed before they faded into nothing.

A few moments later Ludwig and Bowser burst into the room,looking around for their screaming family members. After them, Wendy slowly walked in, her eyes locked on her cell phone in her hands.

"What happened!" Bowser growled angrily.

"I don't know Fazzer." Ludwig said looking around Iggy's lab.

"What do you think Wendy?" Bowser asked looking at his daughter,who was still typing on her cell phone. "Wendy?" She still didn't say anything. "WENDY!" Bowser yelled whipping her cell phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Wendy shrieked. "I was talking to my boyfriend!"

"What!" Bowser screamed.

"Nothing..." Wendy said, giggling nervously.

"Fazzer I tink I found somezing!" Ludwig said from over by Iggy's machine. The machine was beeping and a small light was flashing from the side of it.

"What's wrong with it?" Wendy said annoyed.

"It vaz just zet off." Ludwig explained. "If I am correct, this machine is a tranzportation devize."

"You mean?" Bowser said wide eyed. Ludwig nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid zat our siblings were sent around the world." Ludwig said looking nervously at the machine. Bowser gasped loudly.

"Well, find them, I'm going to take a nap.." He said before leaving. Ludwig and Wendy stared at him while he left.

"Well, like, I'm out." Wendy said heading towards the door. Ludwig caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no, you are going to help me get our ziblingz back!" Ludwig said firmly gripping her wrist.

"I am, like, so not! I could, like, break a nail!" She said trying to pull her arm back, but Ludwig was much stronger than her.

"Your, helping, me." Ludwig said gripping her wrist harder.

"Ugg! Fine fine, I will, like, help you!" Wendy said growling at her older brother.

"Sooooo, vhat do we do now." Ludwig said looking down at his younger sister.

"I guess we, like, go and look for them." Wendy said shrugging.

"Good idea!" Ludwig took a clip board and pencil out of his shell and he wrote down the names of their siblings that have gone missing. "Alright, zo firzt, ve should look for...Jr." Ludwig said putting the clip board back in his shell.

"Alright, let's go." Wendy said leading her brother out of Iggy's lab. "Can we, like, take the Klown car?" Ludwig shrugged,

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mario or any of the characters in the show or game.

OoOoO

Ludwig and Wendy left the castle grounds with a back pack each and a plan. They would go to the places closest to the castle first and only venture further into dark lands if absolutely necessary.

"Ugg, are we, like, there yet?" Wendy groaned walking pathetically slow.

"Oh god, Vendy, ve have only been valking for 5 minutes!" Ludwig said trying to not freak out on her and go ahead alone.

"Well, its seems like it has been, like, an hour." She said sticking her nose in the air and walking like she was queen of the world. Ludwig just growled and continued silently.

After around an hour, they stopped in front of an orphanage in a little town, a mile away from the Koopa castle. Mrs. Jennings orphanage to be exact. They walked in and was immediately greeted by a little Koopa girl. The girl had blue hair,a green shell and bright yellow eyes. She clung to Ludwig's leg and looked up at him with gleaming eyes, full of happiness.

"What the, like, heck?" Wendy said looking at the girl with an invisible eye brow raised.

"Ugg...hey." Ludwig said awkwardly. A older lady walked quickly over to them and detached the little girl from Ludwig's leg and looked at the two royal teens.

"My sincere apologies, you know how kids can be." She said nervously. Ludwig nodded, planning to get right to the point.

"It's quite alright, my name is Ludvig Von Koopa, I am here to see if you have seen any of my siblings." Ludwig said politely, standing up straight, presenting himself like a real prince.

"Oh my! I didn't know I was in the presents of royalty!" The older Koopa said blushing slightly. "And you said that you were looking your siblings? Well, I haven't seen any royalty around here til you came, I'm sorry." Ludwig sighed.

"That's alright, vell if you see any of zem, you know vere to call." He said before turning to leave.

"Goodbye!" The lady called after them. Wendy rolled her eyes as they left.

"What, like, was she was waring!" Wendy snapped, "what, like, is this, the eighties!" Ludwig only shook his head and continued on. They walked through the calm little town, enjoying bathing in the evening sun.

"So, like, where to now, Luddy?" Wendy said looking up at her older brother. Ludwig twitched at the nickname and turned to his shorter sibling.

"I suggest that ve now check za towns school." He said, facing back forward.

"Ugg.., I, like, hate school!" Wendy complained, groaning loudly.

"Then don't come in vith me." Ludwig said, as his eye twitched slightly again.

"Fine! I, like, wont!" Wendy yelled, crossing her arms and huffing. They reached the school a few minutes later and they both stopping in front of it, looking up at the bold white letters nailed to the wall of the school. The letters read, "Dark land high". After glancing at his sister, Ludwig walked towards the entrance and he entered the red bricked building. He saw a large desk with glass around it to his right and he approached it. An old lady sat in a chair in front of a computer as she pretended to be busy doing "work".

"Excuse me." Ludwig said after clearing his throat. He turned around and noticed his sister hadn't followed him, it's not like he expected her to anyways. The lady didn't move or seem to notice him. "Excuse me!" Ludwig said after a minute of waiting. The lady slowly turned her head to him, as if not sure if she heard him speak.

"Oh hello! How may I help you!" She yelled loudly, with an unsettling smile.

"Have you had any new students come in from za street over za past few hours." Ludwig said after a few moments. The lady looked at him funny.

"What!" The lady hollered.

"Have you had any new students come in from za street over za past few hours!" He yelled back, starting to get a little frustrated.

"No! I apologize!" She replied.

"Ok thank you!" Ludwig said before turning to leave. Once through the doors, he shook his head at Wendy sadly.

"Oh, like, darn." Wendy said looking at the ground and snapping her fingers. They both looked up at the setting sun and got the same idea. "Maybe we should, like, get a room, like, now." Wendy said shielding her eyes from the setting sun. Ludwig nodded his head in agreement and set off into town. They found a descent hotel to get a room in and they settled in for the night.

Wendy stretched out on one of the beds and yawned.

"It's been, like, a long day." Wendy said closing her eyes. Ludwig walked out of the bathroom and sat on the end of his bed. He was now only waring his black boxers, to help him sleep more comfortably. He held his very expensive metallic blue cell phone in his claws, dialling his Father's number. He brought the phone up to his ear hole and he listened for his father's voice.

"What?" Bowser's rough voice growled over the phone.

"Fazzer, It's Ludvig." Ludwig said trying to sound happy to hear his father's voice.

"Did you find them." Bowser said lightening his tone a little.

"No, I'm afraid not, but ve vill search more tomorrow." Ludwig said rubbing the back of his neck tenderly.

"Find them! Don't disappoint me son!" Bowser said before hanging up. Ludwig sighed and flopped down on his back. He turned his head and found that Wendy was already sleeping, her loud snore proved it. He climbed under the covers and he turned the lamp off. Closing his eyes he expected for slumber to take over come him, but the loud snoring of his sister beside him and the fact that his siblings were missing forced him to stay awake. He growled and covered his face violently with a pillow.

OoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Mario or any of the characters in the story or game

OoOoO

Ludwig slowly woke from a restless sleep. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. The bright sun light shone in from the window and bathed his exposed body in the light. He opened his deep blue eyes and he looked around, clearing his vision. Something moved in front of him and he shot up into a sitting position.

"What's, like, wrong with you?" Wendy asked moving back in front of him with her hands on her hips

"Uhhh...nothing...nothing." Ludwig stuttered rubbing his eyes. Wendy made a snobbish noise of annoyance and went into the bathroom. Ludwig stood stiffly and popped his shoulder and neck bones. He rummaged through his back pack and pulled out his large silver brush. He roughly pulled it through his hair and winced when it got stuck. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

Wendy walked out of the bathroom and she stopped in front of Ludwig. She stared for a few moments before she burst out in laughter. Ludwig growled and tried to pull the brush out again, The brush still wouldn't budge.

"Do you need, like, help?" Wendy said between giggles. Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If it's not to much trouble." He said in a mocking way.

"Ok, like, hold still." Wendy said standing in front of her brother and placing both hands in his large main. Ludwig closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his sister who held the brush out to him and held a confused look on her face.

"Are you, like, OK?" Wendy said handing the brush to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He said walking towards the bathroom, trying to hid the embarrassment evident on his cheeks. He heard Wendy chuckle behind him, making him blush more.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and they were on the road again.

"So, where are we, like, going to go first?" Wendy asked looking around at the rows of two story shops lining the street.

"Vell, I suggest ve look at da hospital. One of our siblings might have been hurt during deir trip." Ludwig said looking at the street signs as they passed.

"Fine." Wendy mumbled, following her older brother.

"Vell, here ve are." Ludwig muttered. Before them stood a five story tall white hospital building.

"Well, this should, like, be interesting." Wendy said before leading them in through the large glass doors and to the front desk.

"Hey, like, excuse me." Wendy called over the large pearly counter. A teenage girl turned to her and smirked slightly.

"Can I, like, help you." She said mocking Wendy. Wendy growled and was about to say something when Ludwig grabbed her arm and shook his head. The girl practically started to drool when she set her eyes on Ludwig. "Well, hello there Mr., can I help you?" She said seductively flipping her bleach blond locks. A playful blush spread across Ludwig's face and he smirked a little too.

"Yes, I seem to have lost my number, could I have yours." He said leaning over the counter. She leaned over it too, so they were inches apart. She slid a piece of paper over to him and he took it and slid it into his shell.

"Ugg! I, like, can't take it anymore!" She pushed Ludwig out of the way and she growled at the girl that gave a smirk in reply. "Have you, like, gotten any new patients that, like, are King Bowser's kids?!" She growled. The girl shuffled through some papers and took a clip board in her hands.

"Ah yes. A Mr. Bowser Jr. Checked in this morning with a broken arm." She said not looking up from the papers.

"Oh thank you! Vhat room is he in!" Ludwig said pushing Wendy out of the way so he was standing right in front of her.

"Room 198." She said. After those words left her mouth Wendy and Ludwig were out of the room and half way down the hall. The girl shrugged her shoulders and sat back down.

Ludwig was the first to enter the room. He burst through the door and looked to the bed where he saw his littler brother curled up in a little ball. His shell was propped up against the wall beside his bed, Jr. had a thin hospital dress on. Ludwig jogged over to the side of the bed and placed a claw on Jr.'s shoulder.

"Wha-whats yoour name yooou beee!" Jr. Mumbled in his sleep. Wendy ran up beside Ludwig and hugged their little brother.

"Oh Jr.! Your, like, safe now!" She yelled happily. Jr. Woke with a start and he yelped at the pressure his sister was applying to his bandaged arm.

"Wendy! My arm-OWW!" Jr. cried loudly. Wendy quickly let go and stepped back.

"Oh god! I'm, like, so sorry!" She said holding her hands to her face. Ludwig just stood silently, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Ready to step in if needed.

"It's OK sis, just be careful." Jr. Commented quietly. All was silent for about 1 minute. "How did you guys find me? I thought you guys would never come! I thought I was going to have to become a homeless bum after I got out!" He said jumping a little and beaming at his older siblings.

"Vell, Jr., ve couldn't just let you and da others rot out here, now could ve?" Ludwig replied smiling.

"Yeah, your, like, family and ... stuff." Wendy said awkwardly.

"Anyvays, Jr., do you know vhen you are aloud to come home?" Junior bowed his head and shook his head "no". Just then a nurse walked in and she stopped when she saw the two Koopa teens.

"Oh, Hello. Are you Bowser's parents?" She asked sweetly. Both Ludwig and Wendy blushed red and Jr. nearly fell off the bed laughing. The nurse looked at Jr. confused and then back at the red faced Koopa's.

"They aren't my parents! They are my siblings!" Jr. yelled through his laughing burst.

"Oh, excuse me." The nurse said slightly embarrassed. Jr. Started to calm down a bit and he laid down, smirking at his siblings.

"Vell, back to the point. Vhen is the earliest time that Jr. vill be able to go home." Ludwig asked facing the nurse.

"Well, since Jr. Is expected to make a full recovery in six to eight weeks. You can take him home whenever you feel he is ready." She said smiling at Jr. and then at Ludwig.

"So, we can, like, take him home now?" Wendy said slightly confused. The nurse chuckled slightly and smiled at her.

"Yes, you can. Just check out at the counter before you leave. If you need anything, just ask for Angie at the counter OK?" She said, her warm smile not leaving her face.

"Alright, thank you!" Ludwig said, waving as she left. "Vell, you ready to go home squirt!" Ludwig said to Jr.

"Yes sir!" he chimed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Mario or any characters in the show and game.

OoOoO

The three made their way through the town. Often getting glances from the Koopa's strolling around town. It wasn't every day you saw anyone in the royal family around this area.

"Where we going now big bro!" Jr chimed happily in Ludwig's direction. Ludwig shrugged and glanced around for a moment.

"Vell, vere else do you tink that our siblings vould end up?" He asked his thoughtful siblings.

"We already, like, checked the hospital, orphanage and school. Like, where else is there to even look?" Wendy spoke slowly.

"What about the gymnastic studio we are passing right there." Jr said pointing at a black building with "gymnastics studio" on the front. The trio stopped and looked up at the bold sign.

"Oh...I-uh-good eye Jr." Ludwig stuttered, slightly embarrassed. Wendy just huffed and led the other two into the glass doors.

Once in the building, they saw girls after girls in spandex stretching. Ludwig froze and stared with his mouth wide open. Wendy sighed dramatically and roughly pulled Ludwig though the girls and to the teacher that was giving loud instructions.

"Excuse me, Miss," Wendy called after she heard the older women paused in her lecher. The wrinkled women turned to them and smile slightly.

"Why hello there young lady!" She hollered clapping her hands together once. "Are you here to in role in my studio here?" Wendy froze for a moment, before shaking her head and looking back at the women.

"Oh no I, like, was looking for my older brother. He has, like, rainbow hair and a lazy eye." Wendy explained.

"Oh! That little fella is over here. Follow me." The women led the three to a back room, where they spotted their sibling balancing on his rubber ball.

"LEMMY!" Jr yelled, running and tackling his older brother to the ground in a hug.

"Ahhhhh! Stranger danger!" Lemmy yelled trying to roll away from the larger Koopa, but Jr stayed attached to him by pure size advantage. Ludwig and Wendy ran over to them and Ludwig lifted Jr off of Lemmy.

"Lemmy! It's me Jr.!" Jr said, slightly hurt that Lemmy didn't immediately recognize him. Lemmy gasped and jumped on both Ludwig and Jr, engulfing them in a bear hug.

"Jr! Ludwig!" He cried happily. Ludwig smiled and wrapped his arms around both of the younger Koopa's. "How did you find me!?"

"It was, like, all my idea." Wendy huffed looking away from her brothers. The three boys separated and Lemmy smiled at Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy." Lemmy said softly to his sister. Wendy slowly turned to his brother and smiled back slightly.

"Alright alright, I hate to interrupt your touching moment, but we have four more siblings to find." Jr commented, with his hands on his hips. Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Lemmy, have you seen any of our siblings while you vere here?" Ludwig asked turning to his brother.

"I...don't think so. I might have seen Roy at the gym, but I'm not sure." Lemmy answered.

"We aren't going to, like, find them by, like, just standing around. Let's, like, go!" Wendy said already beginning to stroll out of the studio.

"Just one sec. I need to change." Lemmy said quickly, running into the change rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Mario or any characters in the show and game.

OoOoO

Now, Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy and Jr. walked towards the enormous town gym. The building it self had to be at least 5 stories high.

"Wow." Wendy breathed looking up at the black bricks. When they entered they were instantly greeted with the tangy smells of sweat and metal. Wendy wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything. She was too distracted by the muscular Koopa's and humans that were there. Ludwig sighed in frustration when he saw his sister, but walked on anyways. He saw a sweaty female trainer across the room taking a huge gulp of water and headed towards her.

"My, my, you really need a treadmill." The girl Koopa said when she saw him. Jr chuckled from behind him. Ludwig huffed, but continued nicely.

"I actually have a question." He said, but he held his breath when the Koopa grabbed his upper arm and squeezed.

"Oh my gosh, have you EVER worked out in your life!" She said in disbelief. " Your all fat! No muscle at all!" She said shaking her head at him.

"Don't worry, I can fix that." She aid with confidence on her face. She grabbed the red faced Koopa's arm and pulled him in another room, ignoring his protests. Jr shrugged and went to find his sister.

The female Koopa basically threw poor Ludwig onto a bench.

"100 pushups." She said calmly.

"What?" Ludwig asked wide eyed.

"100 pushups, NOW!" She yelled loudly. Ludwig quickly dropped to the ground and did what he was told. After around 50, sweat was pouring down his face and he was moving very slowly.

"Come on! My grandmother can do pushups faster than that, go faster!" She yelled, sitting in a chair in front of him, blowing her whistle every time he touched the ground or did something wrong. Many struggled minutes later, he had completely the full hundred.

"Very good." She said in a new found sweet voice. " Now give me a hundred more!" She yelled. Ludwig groaned but, yet again, did what he was told.

XxXxX

Wendy walked over to a good looking human boy. He was lifting 100 pound weights in each hand.

"Hello there good looking." She said leaning against the wall in a suggestive manner in front of him. He paused and put the weights down and wiped his face with a towel.

"Hey," He said some what quietly.

"I'm Wendy, what's, like, your name." He stood up, he was at least a head taller than her, which was very odd, considering Koopa's are supposed to be bigger than humans.

"I'm Wayne, nice to meet you Wendy," He said with a pearly white smile that made her heart melt. Wendy was so lost in her own little world that she almost missed him waking away.

"Like, Wait!" She called. Wayne turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly ran over to him. " I didn't like, get your number." She said, he smirked and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out his black berry, Wendy did the same. After exchanging numbers Wayne left and Wendy went to find Ludwig.

"Ludwig?" She called. She growled in frustration, where is he!? She had searched the whole gym. Just then she saw Ludwig stumble out of a room, followed by a beaming female Koopa. Ludwig's face was bright red and he was visibly extremely tired. Jr walked over to them with ice cream in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"What I miss?" Jr was ignored by both teens.

"Did you find out if, like, Roy has been here?"

"He hasn't..." Ludwig mumbled.

"Maybe we can look-" Jr. started.

" Let's...just go back to za hotel." Ludwig mumbled before limping over to the door and down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Mario or any characters in the show and game.

OoOoO

The next day, they waked down to the park, hoping to find a sibling there. But again, had no luck.

"Ugg, where, like, is everyone." Wendy whined, Ludwig grunted in response. She had been whining on and on all morning and it was starting to get on his nerves. Junior and Lemmy were walking slowly and slightly hunched over. Ludwig, as usual walked tall, trying to think about the positives. And Wendy, trying to watch sexily, stood up straight and swayed her hips.

_Where could the others be_ Ludwig thought _We have checked almost everywhere!...wait, Iggy loves science...The Planetarium!_

"The Planetarium!" Ludwig shouted before running in the direction of the large round building.

"The what?!" Junior yelled, trying to keep up with his brother.

"It's so simply! Why didn't I see it before!" Ludwig said smiling in triumph. His siblings exchanged curious looks, but they stayed quiet the rest of the way there and focused on keeping up. Once they got there, the four of them stopped at the base of the stone stairs.

"So why are we, like, here?" Wendy asked between breaths.

"Iggy...Iggy..will...be here." Ludwig panted heavily, looking up at the large set of double doors.

"Oh." Junior said, smiling up at the doors. Ludwig lead them into the building and they immediately started to look for their long lost brother. After a short search, Lemmy spotted his younger brothers large puff of green hair.

"IGGY!" He screamed rolling over to him and embracing him in a tight bear hug..

"Lemmy?" Iggy asked, slightly confused, "LEMMY!" He cried hugged him back. Ludwig walked up to them smiling, followed by Wendy and Junior.

"One down, like, three to go." Wendy said smiling.

"You coming Iggy?" Ludwig asked turning and taking a step towards the door.

"Ya, of course, hold on," He said turning towards the balcony up where the telescope was, "thanks for your help Doctor!" He called up.

"No problem, my boy!" A voice replied.

"OK, let's go." Iggy said leading them out of the building. It was silent for a few minutes while they walked in a random direction. "So, where now?" Iggy asked, his siblings.

"Unfortunately, we still have to find Morton, Larry and Roy." Lemmy sighed.

"Oh I know where Larry and Morton are." Iggy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do! Like, where are they?" Wendy yelled jumping in front of him.

"Build-a-Koopa!" Iggy squeaked putting his hands out in front of him. Ludwig face palmed and they headed in the direction of the mall.

The walk was pretty short, only around 5 minutes, so they didn't really talk. Once there they rushed inside and ran into Build-a-Koopa. They almost immediately heard Morton's ranting.

"This is so awesome! I love this place, its awesome! I think I said awesome already! Oh well, I'll say it again, this is awesome!" Morton went on as he held his very own customized Koopa to his chest. When he spotted his older siblings, he grabbed Larry by the arm and ran over to them. "HEY GUYS! It's been soooo long, how have you been! I mis-!" He went on, but stopped went Ludwig put a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the store. The others, including Larry, followed behind him. Iggy sighed.

"Now...Roy."


	7. Chapter 7

OoOoO

"Where could that big blob be! He's huge how could we miss him!" Wendy yelled frustrated. They continued down the street, going no where in particular. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his muzzle.

"I have no idea." He mumbled. They were all exhausted and wanted to go home.

"Maybe we should just go home and tell King Dad we couldn't find him, then everything would be alright and I would be able to sleep in my bed again. Heck all of us would be able too.." Morton went on, until everyone stopped and turned to him, giving him a look that said sudden death if he didn't shut up.

"We can't do that, King Dad said no to come back unless everyone was found." Ludwig said kicking dirty in front of him. Everyone seemed to just want to give up and go home.

"Hey guys whatcha doin' out 'ere?" They all gasped and turned around. Roy stood behind them with a girl under each arm and a beer in one hand.

"Roy?" Wendy shrieked pushing the girls down and slapping him.

"Oww what was-!" Wendy cut him off with a hug.

"We were looking for you, you dumb ape." She said quietly. The others just smiled, happy that they could finally go home.

"Whaaa..." Roy was in shock. Ludwig just shook his head turned around and started to walk in the direction of the castle. Everyone followed without another word. Wendy grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him along.

OoOoO

End.


End file.
